


Hungry

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, succubus!Ryuji, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “I-I’m a succubus…” Ryuji rubs his arm and drops his eyes to the floor. “A-And now that you know you prolly don’t wanna deal with me anymore…”





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: Shy succubus ryuji showing akira what he is  
> Me: Fucking... *opens word doc*
> 
> -  
> also, never write lewds while you have writer's block

Ryuji can feel the hunger spread throughout his body as Akira activates the metanav. He quietly curses and hopes this trip in the palace won’t be too long. But after shadow encounter after shadow encounter, the hunger begins to gnaw at him in greater amounts. Just as the battle finishes up, Skull leans heavily on his pipe and squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to hold back his horns and tail from appearing, but he can feel them begin to peek through.

“Skull? Are you okay?”

He can hear Joker’s concerned voice and tries his best to respond.

“I’m good… Just need a break.” Ryuji takes a deep breath and straightens up. “Alright! Let’s keep kickin’ some shadow ass!”

His leader looks him over before giving the command to the others to continue on. It’s only after going over their plans in the safe room and leaving does Ryuji have to lean on the wall for support as he catches Fox’s tail disappearing around the corner. It hurts as the horns and tail forced their way past his outfit and almost into his mask. He could feel his teeth sharpen as well as his nails. Skull’s body aches and he pants halfway through the transformation.

_‘Damnit…’_

“S-Skull?”

Ryuji feels his blood run cold and he whips around to see Joker staring at him with wide eyes. The teens stare at one another before the blond takes off running.

“Wait! Ryuji!”

He leaves the metaverse without a second thought and tumbles to the ground. He throws up the hood of his hoodie and manages to maneuver his tail to be under his shirt as he makes fast tracks back to his apartment. Ryuji misses the calls from Akira and mass amount of texts from the other team members.  
He spends a few days in bed, curled up under the covers and trying to deal with the hunger himself. His mother tries to help with it, but eventually tells him that he should tell Akira his secret.  So that’s where Ryuji finds himself, standing in the middle of the attic with Akira’s full attention on him.

“Ryuji?”

“So, um, p-promise you won’t freak out if I show you this, okay?”

The teen looks the nervous blond over and gives a simple nod. Ryuji takes a deep breath, finally allowing the other half of what he was to show.  His horns and tail are the first to come out; the tail pokes out from under his shorts and curls around his leg. Medium sized wings follow after once he takes off the yellow tank top, allowing them to fully stretch out into the air and showing off the dark red and black coloring. His teeth elongate and sharpen to a point, poking out from his top lip in a vampire like fashion. Chocolate colored eyes shift to yellow as nails fashion themselves into claws.

“I-I’m a succubus…” Ryuji rubs his arm and drops his eyes to the floor. “A-And now that you know you prolly don’t wanna deal with me anymore…”

He hears Akira move and expects to be thrown out, only to jump as he feels arms wrap around him.

“Wha-”

“Thank you… for trusting me enough to tell me about this.” Akira pulls away and places his hands on the blond’s cheeks. “I still love you, Ryuji, no matter what you are.”

Blood quickly rushes to his face. “L-love? You love me?”

Now it’s Akira’s turn to blush. “I’ve been meaning to tell you that for a while.” He leans in to place a soft and gentle kiss against the blond’s lips.

Ryuji returns it, pulling the curly haired leader tight against him, and lets his wings engulf the pair. Akira hums against his lips and leads them over to the bed, where they flopped onto the mattress. The kiss grew more heated before they broke apart, panting while their hands explored one another’s bodies. Ryuji leaned up to nip and suck at Akira’s neck while his hands traveled up his shirt, nails lightly scrapping against his chest. The teen moaned softly and dragged his hands through the short blond locks.

Akira’s eyes traveled down as he felt Ryuji’s tail thump against his leg, almost as if it was seeking attention. He slowly moved one of his hands to crawls down the succubus’ back, smirking as he felt him shiver against his neck. The raven maneuvered pass the belt and into Ryuji’s shorts, slowly curling his fingers around the tail and pulling it free. Ryuji moaned loudly as his tail was pulled, burying his face into the teen’s neck. The spade shaped appendage curled tightly around the leader’s hand, refusing to let it go.

“Ryuji?”

“Hmm?”

“Your tail… Is this normal?”

“Dunno.” Ryuji pulls him down into another kiss and the tail issue flies out of Akira’s head quickly.

The blond tugs off the raven’s shirt and drops it to the floor; he moans loudly into the kiss as the teen gives the tail another tug. One of his hands travels down to kneed at the visible bulge in Akira’s jeans. The leader grunts against the succubus’ neck and rolls his hips into the pressure. Ryuji licks his lips and quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling out the teen’s erection and slowly jerking him off.

“Ryuji.” Akira hissed, bucking his hips into the hold.

“Akira…” The blond shimmy down and came face to face with the leaking dick. “I’m hungry, you don’t mind if I eat, right?”

He moans loudly as the succubus swallows him whole easily, bucking his hips into his mouth. Ryuji hums and presses his tongue against the underside of Akira’s dick, lapping at a pulsing vein as he sucked. The raven groaned and dug his hand into the short hair, wildly thrusting into the succubus’ mouth. Ryuji moaned as his tail tightened its hold on the teen’s hand.

“Shit.” Akira cursed, speeding up his thrusts. “Ryuji, you feel amazing.”

The other male shuddered at the praise, whimpering against his mouthful. The movement grew rougher until Akira grunted and came into Ryuji’s mouth. The succubus looked up at the teen as he pulled away, swallowing the load and panting.

“Akira… I’m still hungry.” He palmed at his thighs. “Please.”

“Your pants, take them off.” Akira ordered, pulling out a bottle of lube from its hiding spot.

Ryuji quickly stripped, throwing them onto the floor and spreading his legs. Akira dumped his clothes on the ground and slammed his lips against the other males. Ryuji pushes his hips down against the lubed head pressed against his rim. Akira deepened the kisses and thrusts inside, groaning at the hot feeling.  
The blond moans loudly, nails digging into the other male’s back as his wings fully expanded.  Eventually, the succubus’s gave the leader the go ahead and Akira started moving.

“Ryuji, you’re amazing.” He groaned, staring down into the blond’s yellow eyes. “If you’re hungry, come to me, okay?”

He nods rapidly, pulling the teen down to bury his face in the fair colored neck. “F-Fill me up, please.”

Akira’s thrusts rapidly into him, pulling the teen close and marking his neck. Ryuji’s moans echo throughout the room before he sinks his fangs into the curly haired leader’s shoulder. He yelps and his mind hazes over quickly, hips moving rougher and quicker. Ryuji pants heavily in his ear before coming with a full body shudder, painting both his and Akira’s stomachs in the white fluid. It takes a few wild, lust filled thrusts before the raven cums inside the succubus with a deep groan. The pair pant while Ryuji’s wings wrap around Akira once more. The male licks at the hickey on the tan neck before starting to thrust again.

“A-Akira?! W-Wait, you just-”

“I know! B-but, I think you injected me with an aphrodisiac.” Akira groans, pressing his face deeper into Ryuji’s neck. “O-on the plus side, you said you wanted me to fill you up.”

“Mmh!”

* * *

 

The sun peeks through the attic window, hitting Akira right in the face. With a grumble, he turns away only to experience a bolt of pain shoot through his body. Gray eyes crack themselves open, staring up into the ceiling before settling themselves on the other occupant in the bed. Ryuji snores softly as he uses Akira’s chest as a pillow, his demon features were gone, succubus side clearly stable for now. Akira sighed and sank into the mattress. He and Ryuji could take more when he was fully awake. The teen placed a kiss on the blond’s forehead and fell back asleep.


End file.
